A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.
Rotorcraft may include, but are not limited to, tiltrotor aircraft, helicopters, or autogyros. Rotorcraft may be manned or unmanned aircraft. Manned rotorcraft may be commanded by a pilot. Unmanned rotorcraft may be commanded by a ground control station (GCS) operator or flight control box (FCB) operator. Rotorcraft may, for example, take off and land vertically, move horizontally, or hover in place.